<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>debunked | oikawa tooru by guiltybydesign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288525">debunked | oikawa tooru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltybydesign/pseuds/guiltybydesign'>guiltybydesign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Oikawa Tooru, mommy kink actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltybydesign/pseuds/guiltybydesign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you had to prove them wrong one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>debunked | oikawa tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>js one out of five fics for tooru week happy birthday my grand king &lt;33<br/>cross-posted on tumblr mwa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>your sex life with oikawa was beyond one of equipose. you meet each other's needs and desires, aftercare is always the best, and all was roses and peonies. but sometimes, people like to be nosy and assume things about your sex life, putting unnecessary expectations on the two of you. it was all fun and games and you'd usually brush it off, but there was just this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> assumption that irked you the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘you think (name) could ever dom oikawa?’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘with her looks? no way. a total sub.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>who were they to assume your sense of dominance just based on your looks? you weren’t exactly insecure, but for some reason, the comment disturbed you in ways you would’ve never imagined. it ignited this burning passion, this desire to prove them wrong. to debunk all those theories - that were undoubtedly wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and so this leads to the both of you to start this conversation that is taking place in your shared bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“soo, pegging right?” oikawa cups a hand on his chin as his expression turns into one of contemplating his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t say i’ve tried it before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you roll your eyes, crossing your arms as you stare him down. “you don’t have to do it if you aren’t ready, babe.” he scoffs at this, jutting out his bottom lip as his face scrunches up in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready, baby-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but are you sure?” you cut him off with a concerned yet somewhat shy look, tone full of wary. he chuckles at this, any sign of teasing gone as he takes your hands to cradle them close to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there’s no one else i’d trust with this more than you, love.” a faint blush blooms from the soft gesture, still maintaining eye contact with the brunette. you give a small smile, pleased with his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m glad. there’s no turning back after this, okay?” he gives a firm nod at this, beaming. “mhm! i’ll get my turn after right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you pull away, standing up as you reply with a giggle. “of course, tooru. as many rounds as you like.” he silently cheers at this, stripping off his shirt and shorts as he sends you a bashful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mind you, i haven’t really done this before so… be gentle, baby?” you stripped along with him, dropping the articles of clothing on the floor. “no promises babe, but i’ll try,” you cast a small wink with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what should our code be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“our safe word could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>emerald</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he suggests, now free of his clothes as he kicked them away with his feet. you nod and made your way to the cabinet where the stuff you needed was stored in. “emerald it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you rummage around the cabinet to look for the strap, smiling lightly to yourself. “i won’t lie, i’m kinda nervous,” he hums at this, dipping by your shared bed as he patiently waits for you to retrieve the godly piece of silicone about to be placed right up his ass. if you enjoy it, who was he to complain? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you and me both, love. but do let me prep up - do we have any lube around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think we do! try checking the bedside table,” you looked over your shoulder, eyes leading to the said furniture before turning back to search for the device. he wordlessly turns his gaze over to the mentioned furniture, hands trailing over the drawer and pulling it, noticing the required item they needed for preparation. he takes it out, pleased that there was still a generous amount inside the container. “i got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice, well.. i found it,” you stood up, turning to face the male, teasingly displaying the main star of tonight's show. “isn't it a beauty?” he turns his gaze towards the plastic dildo, giving it a once over with a small snicker. his dick was still bigger after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how cute.” he comments. you roll your eyes, letting out a small giggle as you walked over to where he was situated, giving a gentle kiss on his forehead. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“your dick is still bigger, yes. don’t let it get to your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it should be basic knowledge,” oikawa leans in to snag a kiss from your lips before handing the bottle of lube over to you. “prep me up, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright, tiger,” you opened up the bottle full of lubricant, coating a generous amount on your fingers before sitting down in front of him, pulling him closer. “tell me when it hurts baby, i don't want to hurt you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he gives a nod, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he shuffles even closer. “mhm, i will. emerald, okay?” he asks again for reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>emerald</b>
  <span>,” and with that, you slowly insert a single digit inside his tight hole, peppering kisses along his neck; occasionally sucking on certain spots. he lets a small grunt escape his lips, the unfamiliar but somewhat pleasurable feeling of fingers moving around his butthole was foreign but he takes it nonetheless. pleasured sighs fanned over your head as he let you mark his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you feel good, baby?” you mutter in between kisses, leaving love bites on his neck, butterfly kisses tracing his jawline. you took pleasure in hearing the sighs of your beloved, enough to spur you on even more as you felt the slight throb of your core in between your legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-yes, love-” he grunts, feeling your long, nimble fingers stretch his puckered hole in order to prepare him for what was to come. “more, baby. i want more,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmm? i didn't quite hear you baby,” you purred in his ear, a smirk gracing your facial features. it was kinda like payback at this point, recalling the times oikawa would edge you until you’re in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you have to earn it first,” you added on, slowing the pace of your fingers to a more painstakingly slow one much to your delight. he whines lightly, hands dipping down to rake his fingernails on the side of your thighs, rubbing his growing erection against your knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please,” he swallows, feeling himself loosen up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>f-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, mommy. please, i want you to fuck me-” he gasps at the slow thrusts of your fingers, feeling himself shiver at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're doing great darling,” you placed a kiss on his lips, free hand making its way to his pulsing cock, slowly rubbing the head in the process. you gradually quickened the pace of your fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how do you want me to fuck you tonight baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fuck me with- with your strap-” he stutters out, feeling his cock twitch against your hand, groaning out praise and pleas as he shuddered in your hold. you couldn't help but chuckle at the state he was in, seeing as he's enjoying himself. you insert another finger inside his tight walls, pace quickening as you multitasked with fingering his hole and giving him a hand job. “loose enough yet, tooru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he shivers once more, a flushed expression adorning his pale skin. “y-yeah, i think i'm ready now..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alrighty!” you exclaimed, a little too excited - the giddiness that you felt was overwhelming as you knelt on your knees, adjusting the little device that you were wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“get on your knees and let me see that cute little ass,” you snicker, patting his rear as he got on all fours. he gave you a look as turned around, getting on the position you requested of him. he turns his head to the side, admiring your profile from his doggy style pose he was under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you position yourself in front of his hole, [e.c] irises meeting with his own, the glint in your eyes telling stories of excitement. “you ready for me, baby?” he grunts in affirmation, bracing himself. “yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you smack his ass lightly, hard enough to hurt but not enough to leave a mark. he yelps at this, the slightly pleasurable burn tingling his pale asscheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>y-yes, mommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and without hesitation, you slowly let the silicone dildo enter his tight butthole, watching the piece of silicone disappear inside him with amusement. “does it hurt, baby? feel alright?” his grip on the bed sheets tighten, figure shaking a bit at the sudden invasion in his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a-a little... just take it slow-” he groaned out, eyes fluttering open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i promise babe, just tell me when to move okay?” you lean in to smother the nape of his neck with kisses, caressing his sides to soothe him down. he lets himself have a moment, trying to adjust before he lets out a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you can try moving, love. please, make me feel good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your wish is my command, my pretty boy,” you started thrusting in a slow but steady pace, resuming back to gently bite the nape of his neck to where his sweet spot is. he throws his head back, shuddering at the way your teeth bit down on his neck, knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where to mark him. “fuck! </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> more, mommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you say?” you pulled out and violently slammed it in again, hoping you didn't hurt him by accident. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck yes-” he pants, hole tightening around the strap as his ass slammed against your naked hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how bad do you want it, baby?” you whisper by his ear, before pulling out and thrusting in again, actions getting repetitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i want it.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad-!</span>
  </em>
  <span> ram i-it into me, mommy-!”he gasps, ragged breaths leaving his lips as he whines from the pressure building up. you grab onto his hips to control the pace, continuously ramming into his ass, pressing his head down onto the soft mattress. “who makes you feel good like this, baby?” he moans out loud, lewd pleas and erotica echoing left and right as he drowns himself in the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“fuckfuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you mommy! m-mommy's fucking me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking good!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>you quicken the pace at an inhumane speed, the sounds of praises and moans that echoed in the room filled you with excitement, ignoring the tingles on your thighs. “oh yeah? do i fuck you so good to the point you're losing your mind right now?” you emphasize this with a harsh slap on his ass, the impact receiving an immediate reaction from his drunken yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“y-yes, mommy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wheezes, feeling his cock twitch from how hard he was of how downright hot the situation was - fucking him like a bitch in heat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shitshitshit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> i-i </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't-!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you pull him up using his hair, tugging him close to you, bodies exchanging heat as the room got even more humid. “can't what baby? can't handle this fucking dick inside your ass?” you pant, keeping your pace steady but fast as you bite down on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oikawa arches his back against your breasts, shivering from the heat radiating from their bodies from their aggressive rut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>m-mommy, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>- let me cum! i'll be your good boy, i s-swear!” pathetic whines and pleas escaped his lips as his tongue lolled out from his mouth, legs quivering underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mm, let me think about it, baby,” hearing his whines sent shivers down your spine - one violent thrust after the other, disregarding the weariness you were starting to feel. your only goal was to make him feel good. his cries only grew louder, the pleasurable burn in his butthole catching up to him as he reached down to rub his hard-on, desperate to get off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let me help you with that,” you chuckle at his desperation, grabbing his stiff cock to help him reach his climax whilst in the process of catching up to your pace from before. the stimulation from both his cock and asshole was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, having yet another moan escape from his bruised lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, i'm cumming mommy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> c-cumming~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come on baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum for mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you pant, sighs escaping your lips before picking up the already fastened and secure pace - ignoring the ache you felt in your legs as you wanted him to reach the climax he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>for so nicely. he lets out a few more grunts and moans escape his lips, shaky breaths growing louder as he finally reaches his high, dick spurting out ribbons of cum all over your hands as it dripped to the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after thrusting a few more times, you stopped with a shaky sigh, bringing up the hand previously jacking him off to your mouth to lick up his cum, humming in satisfaction. “you taste so good, my good boy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he shivers, panting as he drops down to the bed, spent from being pegged. “th-thank you, mommy,” you remove the dirty strap, stretching a bit to ease the friction from your stiff joints, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before getting up to clean the hot mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you did great, my love. i'll run you a bath, okay?” he hums in approval, moving to sit up from the bed. he felt sticky and dirty after all. “alrighty~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a few minutes of prepping a hot bath for your lover, you came back from the bathroom and kissed his once bruised lips. “thank you for this, tooru. i love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>